Charlos
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Saint Charloss is one of the World Nobles. He is the son of Saint Roswald and the brother of Saint Shalulia. Appearance He has the same hairstyle as his father and sister. He has a wide, slightly obese face and what appears to be stubble around his mouth. Personality Charloss is more of a spoiled brat in comparison to his sister. His personality can be compared to Helmeppo's when Luffy first met him. While he shares the same disregard for commoners as his father and sister, he is more prone to acting immature than they are.One Piece manga - Chapter 502, after shooting and claiming Hatchi, Charloss dances around. While his family shows commoners where their place is, Charloss purposely goes out of his way to make it clear. He made his slave suffer like his sister did, but his sister simply shot her slave whereas he pushed his slave to the limits and until he collapsed.One Piece manga - Chapter 502, Charloss mistreats his slave. He also wastes money, spending an absurd amount of money on buying Keimi just to put her in a tank full of piranhas and watch her swim for her life.One Piece manga - Chapter 502, Keimi bid. Saint Charloss has a habit of constantly picking his nose through his bubble, which suggests that the bubbles used by the World Nobles are actually made of Yarukiman resin instead of glass, making them penetrable. This could also explain how Luffy was able to punch him despite the bubble did not shatter, but rather pop. History He is first seen sitting on the back of a man, who was forced to crawl around and move him. Because the tired man is moving slowly, Charloss abuses him. Aside from the man, he also had a henchman in a suit (who was not a slave, but more likely a World Government worker) and two female slaves by his side. When a group of doctors are carrying a man in his presence to the hospital, he orders them to halt. When they state that the man is in critical danger, Charloss simply kicks the heavily wounded man to the ground and abuses him, saying he would "help him" to die. He then asked if the lives of commoners were more important than respect for him. When he sees a nurse, Marie, who was crying over the wounded man she was carrying, he says that she will become his thirteenth wife, ordering for his first five wives to be returned to being commoners. He takes her away despite her protests. A man stands up, pleading for him not to take Marie away, as she is his fiancé, but, angered that the man would dare stand in his presence, Charloss shoots him.One Piece manga - Chapter 502, Charloss at Sabaody. As he is about to leave, Zoro stands in his way. Zoro, having forgotten the need to avoid confronting Nobles, asks if Charloss, who is appalled due to Zoro's seemingly defiant attitude, wants directions (which is ironic considering Zoro's poor sense of direction). This shocks Charloss, who shoots at Zoro, who effectively dodges the shot, and prepares to retaliate, readying to unsheathe one of his swords. In the nick of time, Jewelry Bonney jumps on Zoro while taking the guise of a small child, claiming him to be her brother and weeping at his "death". Charloss thought Zoro had dodged his shot, but believes the deception and leaves, content.One Piece manga - Chapter 502, Carloss at Sabaody. He is to meet up with Roswald and Shalulia at the Human Auctioning House. Moments after he arrives, Keimi is put up for auction. He quickly bids 500,000,000 on her, and wins. Just then, Luffy and Zoro crash into the auction house. Hatchan tried to stop Luffy from making a hasty move. However, he was ultimately shot by Charloss for inadvertently revealing that he is a Fishman, who was also intending to make him his slave. Following the shooting, Charloss was attacked by an enraged Luffy who ignored the pleas of a wounded Hatchan to not attack.One Piece manga - Chapter 502, Camie bid. He most likely survived as Luffy doesn't kill his enemies, no matter how much he hates them. References Category:Human Category:Male Category:World Noble Category:World Government Category:Villains